Translational research involves transferring new knowledge generated in the basic research realm to application for human/patient problems in the clinical arena. In this way conceptual understanding of normal mechanisms can be brought to bear on patient care research in a timely manner - known as bench to bedside. Synergistically, knowledge can transfer from the bedside to the bench when clinical research transfers new concepts back into the realm of basic research for improved understanding of underlying mechanisms. The effects of central nervous system (CNS) damage have long been studied for numerous conditions and their functional outcomes particularly for the limb musculature. More recently, attention has been focusing in two areas, first on bulbar innervated mechanisms critical for vital functions such as respiration, airway protection and ingestion and secondly on the effects of training muscle strength, endurance and coordination on integrative systems control. Changes in bulbar innervated aerodigestive tract structure, musculature and central control occur across the life span and secondary to CNS disorders (e.g. stroke, Parkinson's disease) and peripheral neuropathies (e.g. post-radiation and/or chemotherapy for head and neck cancers). These central and peripheral disorders result in dysphagia, and disorders affecting sleep, breathing and phonation. Traditional interventions previously regarded as safe, are being investigated as risk factors that may lead to disastrous consequences (e.g. feeding tube placement). An urgent need for translational, patient-oriented research to address the interaction of central and peripheral mechanisms and limit adverse effects on upper aerodigestive tract function is clear. This conference will provide a unique multidisciplinary forum for the first interaction among several clinical investigators and basic scientists including but not limited to: speech language pathologists, otolaryngologists, neurologists, physiologists, sleep medicine specialists, biomedical imagers (medical physics, engineering, radiology) and neuroscientists. The purpose is to integrate findings from animal research and the evaluation of parallel mechanisms in humans, to identify research priorities to enhance the translation of knowledge of integrative systems control into practice. This request is for support for a "flagship" conference, entitled "Integrative Neural Systems Underlying Vital Aerodigestive Tract Functions". Jointly sponsored by the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health and the Geriatric Research Education and Clinical Center of the William S. Middleton VA Hospital, this conference is intended to promote high quality research on brainstem mechanisms and facilitate the clinical application of unique and novel methods for diagnosis and intervention. The meeting will provide a forum for established scholars and their doctoral students/fellows to share ideas and translate knowledge into new research initiatives. Funds will provide travel support for invited speakers, selected minorities, scientists presenting papers/posters and administrative costs. This will be a "flagship" conference, entitled "Integrative Neural Systems Underlying Vital Aerodigestive Tract Functions". This conference is intended to promote high quality research and clinical translation, by addressing the neurophysiologic, anatomic and neural underpinnings of swallowing, sleep, respiration and vocalization, critical functions with overarching issues of sensation, cognition/volitional control and imaging. The conference will facilitate clinical application of basic research understanding to developing unique and novel methods for prevention, diagnosis and intervention for conditions that affect tens of millions of people across the lifespan. The conference will provide a unique forum for established scholars and their doctoral students and fellows from multiple inter-related disciplines to interact, share ideas, present, collaborate and make important contributions.